Po's Tickle Torture
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to the ticklish tiger by tipomaker. I am writing it for them so here is what it is about. Po is feeling upset and is going to leave the Valley. But Tigress uses an old method to keep her panda with her. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Author's Note: I know I usually place these at the bottom but I wanted everyone to know this idea comes from TiPoStorymaker and I am just writing it for them. Please enjoy

Let Me Hold You Longer

Po sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he felt so upset and sad. His life was perfect. He had a loving dad, great friends, and even greater girlfriend, and a kind but strict master that taught him Kung Fu. Even earned the title of Dragon Warrior and saved the valley and China. Yet, he felt so sad and miserable.

In the back of his mind he still thought he didn't deserve this life. That any moment now the true Dragon Warrior would show up and Tigress would meet a handsome tiger and dump him. It was stupid to have these thoughts but he did. Turning on his back he again looked at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve such a great life? I am just a fool maybe I should leave so I won't harm anyone," he said softly.

Just then the door opened and Po turned on his side away from the person. "Po," a soft voice spoke. It belonged to Tigress, Leader of the Furious Five and Po's girlfriend. He closed his jade green eyes but felt her golden ones on his back. Soon he felt her soft paws rubbing on his back. They felt so good and Po began to shed a tear for he would miss her touch the most. "Dinner is ready," she told him softly in his ear.

"Thanks Ti, but I am not very hungry go on without me," Po said still refusing to look at her. Tigress was hurt by this for Po had been missing more and more meals. He wasn't losing any weight well not much to make him unhealthy but he was getting thin.

"Po, please come and eat dinner with us," she said firmly but gently.

"No Ti, I am not hungry," Po said and Tigress wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Her tail wrapping around his legs and she held him. "Come on Tigress, please leave you need to eat," Po said gently.

"So, do you," she reminded him.

"Tigress let go," Po said sharply trying to wiggle loose but Tigress held him tighter. "Let go!" he yelled and managed to get free. Tigress was shocked by this and determined to get her happy panda back.

"Po, talk to me what is wrong?" Tigress asked getting to her feet.

"Nothing now please leave," Po said gently pushing her out the door and shutting it. A low growl escaped her lips as she began to listen to Po talking to himself. "That is it I am leaving I can't keep hurting Tigress like this. She deserves better and I don't deserve being Dragon Warrior," Po said and Tigress was shocked. Po was going to leave no she wouldn't allow him to leave there had to be another way to get Po to see how much she and the others loved him.

She remembered the table Po used on her about two months ago to tickle her. They hid it in a room in the training hall and Tigress remembered how it made her realize she loved Po maybe it could help Po remember how much he is loved. With a devil smile she raced off to get the table and bumped into Crane. He quickly told her that Shifu was going on a meeting and would be back later tomorrow afternoon and the other three were going to a festival and would be back in the morning. This made Tigress happier for now she had Po all to herself.

The others left and Tigress got the table out and went to get Po. Po came out of his room carrying his belongings. "Hey Po, I need to show you something," Tigress said hiding her grin.

"Tigress I have to tell you something. I am leaving the Valley I no longer feel worthy of being the Dragon Warrior or your boyfriend so this is goodbye," Po said sadly. He moved passed her but she grabbed his paw.

"Wait Po please don't leave I want to show you something first," Tigress said quickly knowing she was running out of time.

"Sorry Tigress I am leaving," Po said trying to pull away from her.

"No you are not I won't allow it!" Tigress yelled and she knew of only one thing she could do. She turned Po around and with a tearful face punched him hard in the face knocking him out cold. "Sorry Po, once you wake up you will feel a lot better I promise," Tigress said and carried him to the training hall.

Po awoke with a groan as his eyes adjusted candles were lit everywhere around him. Blinking he saw himself in the training hall. He tried to rub his sore head but couldn't move his arms or legs for that matter. Looking up his hands were chained and above his head. His ankles were chained and his feet were in some wooden stocks and he realized he was on the table he used to tickle Tigress with two months ago. "Hello Dumpling I am glad you are awake," Tigress purred appearing from out of the shadows. Her golden eyes glowing in the candlelight and she looked beautiful.

"Tigress what are you doing get me off this thing at once!" Po yelled struggling against the chains.

"Sorry Po can't do that," Tigress whispered. She slowly walked up to him and rubbed his shoulders. While she sent wet sweet kisses along his neck line. "You have been upset and I don't like that. I want you to be happy again. And also I don't want you to leave for I love you and only you. Now relax dumpling for I have something to give you," she said gently. Then slowly she began to tickle his armpits.

"Ahh Tiahgress ssstop it," Po gasped as he wiggled to get loose. Tigress began to smile evilly as her fingers trailed up and down his sides. His laughter echoing throughout the training hall but was swallowed up by the shadows.

"Oh Po, it has been a long time since I heard you laugh. I missed it a lot," Tigress said as she continued to tickle him.

"Stttop plplease," he begged.

"Sorry Dumpling this is for your own good," Tigress said sweetly. She tickled his armpits for about ten minutes then walked over to his stomach. Placing her paw on his stomach she rubbed it gently frowning. "You need to start eating again Po, or you will get sick," she told him. "I think your stomach needs to be tickled," she added.

"No please Tigress not my stomach," Po begged with wide eyes. But soon was laughing again as her fingers traveled over his stomach. His laughter was music to her ears as she laughed a bit with him. She used her tongue to lick the center of his belly making him laugh harder. This went on for about fifteen minutes and then her eyes landed on his bare feet.

"Time for your feet dumpling," she purred.

"No, Tigress stop I had enough. I won't leave I promise just don't tickle my feet!" Po yelled.

"Sorry Po, but I have to do this," Tigress said grabbing a chair. She sat down and tickled his left foot. His body wiggled as his foot tried to wiggle free but couldn't. Then she began to tickle his other foot at the same time and his laughs got louder. "Hey Po, remember this?" she asked showing him her tongue.

"No "pant" Tigress "pant" not the "pant" tongue," he whimpered. She just smiled and began to lick his feet as she used her tail to tickle him between his toes. His eyes were now wide and his mouth was growing wider. Soon he was out and Tigress finished tickling him. She unchained him and moved the table back to it's room. Then carried Po back to her room and snuggled up close to him.

The next morning Po awoke and felt like a brand new panda. Whatever made him feel so sad now was gone. He saw Tigress holding onto him and realized she loved him and he couldn't bear to lose her. "Tigress," he whispered. She opened her eyes and tightened her grip on him afraid he would still try and leave her. "I just wanted to say thank you kitten I love you," Po said smiling at her.

"You promise you will stay?" she asked holding him even closer.

"I promise I love you and I am sorry for scaring you," Po said kissing her.

"Do that again and I will tickle you till your feet fall off," she told him. He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms and said, "I love you Tigress".

She held onto him and said, "I love you too Po," and they drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
